Fandom Entertainment
Fandom Entertainment is a YouTube channel focused on movies and television. It is owned and operated by the fan wiki hosting company FANDOM. Fandom Entertainment is a sister channel to the Screen Junkies and Fandom Games channels. The channel has over 1.5 million subscribers and over 650,000,000 views. Fandom Entertainment covers pop culture news with an informal, comedic bent. However, it also covers serious news with gravitas. Fandom Entertainment's shows are strongly personality-driven. The channel's main show is Screen Junkies Universe, a daily 30 minute news show. The Editor-in-Chief of Fandom Entertainment is Roth Cornet. Fandom Entertainment videos are typically presented by a panel of hosts, usually Editor-in-chief Roth Cornet and other regulars like Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Spencer Gilbert. Other recurring hosts include Danielle Radford, Ed Greer, Roxy Striar, Billy Business and Lon Harris. Visit the Fandom Entertainment channel on YouTube Shows Screen Junkies Universe Screen Junkies Universe (SJU) - a daily entertainment news and talk show featuring a panel of four hosts. SJU airs live at 11am PST, Monday - Friday. Episodes are typically 30 - 60 minutes in length. Over 400 episodes have been produced. In 2019, episodes averaged 40k - 50k views. The panelists generally discuss three news stories per episode. The show covers a wide range of topics including movies, TV shows, trailers, casting news, controversies, awards, business, internet feuds, and much more. Fridays are reserved for fan-submitted questions. Though the hosts cover serious news stories with gravitas, SJU'' generally has an informal vibe. The panelists frequently goes off on tangents, and joke around with one another. See the main 'Screen Junkies Universe' page for more information. Charting With Dan '''Charting with Dan' is a weekly box office analysis show hosted by Dan Murrell. It is prerecorded and uploaded on Monday afternoons. It is around 30 minutes in length. It gets around 40k - 50k views. Charting With Dan was previously co-hosted by Roth Cornet, but in 2019 was generally co-hosted by Lon Harris. Movie Reviews Movie Reviews 'by film critics 'Roth Cornet and Dan Murrell. Occasionally, movies are reviewed in both spoiler and non-spoiler formats. The channel has also regularly published "Oscar movie roundups" and "indie roundups" in which the hosts review multiple films in one video. These videos focus on indie and prestige films. Fandom Uncovered Fandom Uncovered is documentary web series that explores fans meetups and festivals, including their impact on towns, culture and people experiencing hardship. The first episodes examined how the Twilight fandom has affected individuals, wider fan culture, and the livelihoods of the residents of the small town of Forks, Washington. Fandom Uncovered started production in 2019. It is presented and executive produced by Roth Cornet. See the main page about Fandom Uncovered for more information. Panel to Screen Panel to Screen breaks down the comic book panels that inspired key shots from a movie. The first episode examined the comic book origins of key moments from Avengers: Infinity War. 'Panel to Screen' is narrated by Joe Starr. The Evolution Of... The Evolution of Character recaps the various incarnations of a popular character over the decades. The first episode examined the development and changes to the Hulk character. The Evolution Of... is written and narrated by Danielle Radford. Previous shows Honest Trailers Commentaries Honest Trailers Commentaries 'is a weekly web series in which a panel of Honest Trailers writers watch and riff on an episode of Honest Trailers. It is a prerecorded show and was originally published on the 'Screen Junkies Plus paid subscription service. Episodes are typically 20-30 minutes long and get 50-80k views. On Fandom Entertainment, it was uploaded at 10am PST on Tuesdays, simultaneous with episodes of Honest Trailers (which were uploaded to sister channel Screen Junkies).'' '' In July 2019, the show moved to the Screen Junkies channel and was uploaded on Wednesdays. About 100 episodes of Honest Trailers Commentaries remain available on the Fandom Entertainment channel.'' '' For more information, see the Honest Trailers Commentaries page. Watching Thrones Watching Thrones is a weekly Game of Thrones recap and discussion show hosted by Roth Cornet, Spencer Gilbert and Michelle Boyd. Watching Thrones was originally published on the Screen Junkies Plus paid subscription service. Watching Thrones only runs while during new seasons of Game of Thrones. ''In 2019, ''Watching Thrones was also streamed via Twitch. Previous seasons used to be available as podcasts. Watching Thrones ceased production in 2019 due to Game of Thrones airing its final season. Channel History Fandom Entertainment has a complicated history. Since its creation in 2009, the channel has operated under three different names. Each incarnation of the channel has targeted a slightly different audience and produced different shows, however the channel has always been dedicated to movies, TV, and pop culture. 2009 - Clevver Movies Fandom Entertainment was original called Clevver Movies. The channel was originally created on March 5, 2009 and was a sister channel to several other Clevver Media channels such as Clevver TV, Clevver Style and Clevver News. Clevver Media was acquired by Alloy Media in 2012. Allow Media later merged with Break Media to become Defy Media. All the old Clevver content remains up on the channel. Many Clevver videos are still the channel's highest-viewed videos. 2016 - Screen Junkies News Clevver Movies was rebranded as Screen Junkies News in September 2016. At the time, both Clevver and Screen Junkies were owned by the same parent company, Defy Media. In its early days, Screen Junkies News covered multiple entertainment news per day in shorter videos (ranging anywhere from 2 -20 minutes) dedicated to discussing one single subject. During this time, the channel also produced movie reviews, conventional trailer reaction videos, Easter egg breakdowns, filmmaker interviews, and did some TV show recaps (eg, Riverdale). In mid-2017, Screen Junkies News shifted towards releasing one longer video per day (SJU), in which a panel of hosts discussed multiple news stories. For more detailed information about the history and evolution of the channel during this period, please visit the Screen Junkies News page. 2019 - Fandom Entertainment In July 2018, Screen Junkies (including Screen Junkies News) was bought by fan encyclopedia/wiki-hosting company FANDOM. FANDOM's long term business plan involves a pivot to video content. There were no major changes to the channel's shows immediately following the acquisition, though some Screen Junkies News videos (such as press junket interviews) were rebranded with FANDOM logos and embedded on fan wikis. The channel continued producing its core shows: Screen Junkies Universe, Charting With Dan, Honest Trailers Commentaries, and movie reviews. In April 2019, the channel was officially rebranded as''' Fandom Entertainment'. Joe Starr explained the reasoning behind the new name: "We've rebranded the channel to Fandom Entertainment to sort of be able to broaden our scope of what we do on this channel, and the kind of stuff we can bring to you, and the kind of stuff we can talk about, and the kind of stuff we can cover." Around this time, the channel introduced multiple new show formats: ''The Evolution Of, Panel to Screen, and Fandom Uncovered. In March 2019, Joe Starr explained the evolution of the channel: "Our new sort of relationship with FANDOM has sort of given us some opportunity to push a little bit, try some bigger stuff, try some different stuff which has been really cool for us. ... We want to continue being able to sort of push that envelope and grow with you guys." See the company history section on the Screen Junkies page for more information about the change in ownership. See also * Screen Junkies News ' - for more detailed information about the channel before it was rebranded as Fandom Entertainment. * 'Screen Junkies Universe * Fandom Entertainment channel on YouTube * Fandom Entertainment page on Wikitubia, the YouTube wiki Category:Fandom Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Other content